Steve
by Vietta
Summary: Zack can't find his favorite toy and Sephiroth seems to know where it is...


**Author's Note: I know this is silly but I thought it was a funny idea. This is probably why I shouldn't write stories at three a.m. R&R please :)**

Zack swore as he dug through the clothes covering his floor. He had been tearing his room apart for an hour and still hadn't found what he was looking for. He kicked angrily at his clothes before going to look in the living room of the apartment he shared with the other first class Soldiers.

He began poking around the living room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake anyone. He started peeking under the couches when he heard someone come up behind him. He looked up to see Sephiroth gazing down at him with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

Zack stood up and brushed himself off, "Looking for something."

"What would that something be?" Sephiroth folded his arms with a small smile.

Zack sighed, "My toy. I lost him."

"Him? It has a name?" Sephiroth grinned widely.

"Don't laugh alright! His name is Steve and I can't sleep without him." Zack crossed his arms and refused to meet Sephiroth's amused gaze.

"Would he happen to look like this?" Sephiroth pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Zack.

Zack's eyes grew wide when he saw the picture, "Where did you put Steve!?"

"Look at the picture and figure it out Zack." Sephiroth smirked.

Zack looked the picture over and frowned before walking to the bookshelf. "Why did you take a picture of him with a copy of Loveless?"

"Sounded like fun." Sephiroth watched as Zack pulled another picture off the top of the bookshelf.

Zack's eyes widened in fear and he whipped around, "You didn't!"

"I didn't what?" Sephiroth grinned feigning confusion.

"You didn't actually put him in Genesis' room did you?" Zack stared at the picture of his bright blue chocobo Steve sitting on a desk with one of Genesis's red gloves on his plushy head.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." Sephiroth shrugged.

Zack frowned and walked to Genesis's room and carefully opened the door. Genesis was sleeping and Zack knew if he woke him up he would have hell to pay. He slipped into the room quietly and walked towards Genesis's desk. He didn't dare turn on the light so gently pushed aside papers and Loveless copies and searched for his beloved Steve by touch alone. He felt the cool leather of one of Genesis's gloves beneath his hand and beside it the smooth texture of another picture. He groaned inwardly and walked out of the room quietly, stubbing his toe on Genesis's bed frame at the last minute. He held back curses as he limped into living room again and took a good look at the picture.

"Why are you limping?" The laughter was barely concealed in Sephiroth's voice.

"Stubbed my toe." Zack stared at the picture and groaned. "The bathroom Seph?"

"What about the bathroom Zack?" Sephiroth leaned back on the couch as he watched Zack stomp to the bathroom.

Zack walked in and pulled another picture out of the medicine cabinet. He stared at the image of his favorite toy sitting beside milk and eggs and walked to the kitchen. "How many of these did you take Seph?" Zack growled as he passed.

Sephiroth only laughed.

Zack opened the fridge and pulled out another picture with an angry moan. This picture showed Steve sitting on top of his dresser. He shut the fridge and walked to his room. He glared at his dresser angrily before jumping to try and reach the picture on top.

Zack cursed loudly as he missed the picture for the fourth time. "Dang it Sephiroth! You have no idea how much I hate you right now!"

"Take back the 'I hate you' and I'll get it for you." Sephiroth smirked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Fine! I take it back!" Zack crossed his arms and moved to let Sephiroth pull the picture down.

Sephiroth handed Zack the picture and Zack glared at him angrily before looking at it. He frowned as he saw a picture of Steve next to a grinning Sephiroth. He held out his hand. "Give me my toy!"

"I don't have it." Sephiroth chuckled at the angry look crossing the young Soldier's features.

"But you're in the picture! You have to have him!" Zack threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I don't have _Steve._" Sephiroth laughed. "I might have another picture but you'll have to ask me nicely for it Zack."

Zack growled, "Can I have it?"

"Have what?" Sephiroth pretended to inspect his nails as Zack's face flushed red.

"The picture!" Zack gritted his teeth, "Can I have the picture Seph?"

"You didn't say the magic word." Sephiroth held back laughter as Zack face-palmed.

"Can I _please_ have the picture?" Zack held out his hand and Sephiroth pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"Yes you may Zack." Sephiroth laughed as Zack stomped past him to his next destination.

Zack opened the cupboards and pulled out another picture. He huffed angrily as he walked to the freezer and yanked it open violently. Sephiroth laughed as Zack squealed with delight and pulled his slightly frozen plushie out and gave it a hug, dropping the pictures at his feet. Zack shut the freezer and turned to walk to his room and slipped and fell on one of the pictures. Sephiroth laughed harder and tears began to fall down his face as Zack swore and threw the pictures across the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on?" Zack hid his plushie in his shirt as Angeal walked in.

"Sephiroth is being mean." Zack pointed an accusatory finger in Sephiroth's direction.

Angeal bent over and picked up one of the pictures. "What's in your shirt Zack?" Angeal grinned as he looked the picture over.

Zack reluctantly pulled Steve from his hiding place. "Steve."

"Steve?" Angeal tried to ignore Sephiroth's laughter.

"Don't laugh alright! He's my toy and I can't sleep without him!" Zack squeezed Steve tightly and glared at Sephiroth.

"So what do you do with him when we go on missions then?" Angeal looked at Zack with his eyebrow raised.

"I take him with! I hide him in my pocket." Zack began to pat his blue toy absent-mindedly.

Angeal shook his head, "I always wondered why your pockets looked so big. I thought it was your phone."

"Nope. It was Steve!" Zack held up his plushie happily as Angeal face-palmed.

"Any reason you've had Zack up at this hour stomping and squawking like he's the chocobo?" Angeal turned towards Sephiroth who had regained most of his composure.

"If he would look at what the toy was sitting on he'd feel better about it." Sephiroth wiped his streaming face with the back of his hand as he continued to chuckle.

Zack got up and opened the freezer again and squeed with delight as he pulled out a package of cookies.

"Cookies?" Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"Not just any cookies! These are from Gongaga! I haven't had one of these in forever! When did you get these Seph?" Zack asked as he ripped the package open and pulled out one large yellow flower shaped cookie.

"I was sent there on mission remember? Once I was done I remembered you liked those because you talk about them all the time so I bought them. I was going to give them to you this morning when I got back but then I saw Steve." Sephiroth grinned wickedly. "The plan just hatched itself and I figured if I was going to give you something I should make you work for it."

"I take back every bad word I've ever said about you." Zack said through a mouthful of cookie.

Angeal shook his head and dropped the picture he was still holding on the ground. "I'm going back to bed. There's no hope for either of you." Angeal turned and then called over his shoulder, "Chocobos are supposed to be yellow you know."

"So! He's blue and that's just fine with me!" Zack stuck his tongue out at his mentor and wiped off the crumbs that littered his shirt. Angeal chuckled and shut the door to his room.

"Want one?" Zack offered Sephiroth one of the giant cookies.

"Sure." Sephiroth took it and bit down, grimacing as he did so. "What is in these!" He made a noise of disgust as his face puckered.

"Lemon! Aren't they good?" Zack grinned as Sephiroth's face contorted.

Sephiroth merely grimaced and spat his cookie out.

"They do take some getting used to I guess." Zack smiled as he put the rest of the cookies away before walking happily to his room with Steve held firmly against his chest.


End file.
